


Thinking With The Wrong Head

by XWingKC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Special Agent O'Neill is on an international manhunt for double agent and traitor Samantha Carter. Thanks again for my proofreader and beta, GWhite, the woman lives in my brain. I swear. Not even joking.There is a scene in here where a female takes advantage of a male for sex. I made the non-con warning just in case that is a sensitive subject.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 75
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

I used Google Translate for this. Any errors are not all my fault :) TanjaDroverson helped with the new translations.

He had one target. The blonde who was deemed a double agent. Her work had killed three of his men. Three of _her_ countrymen. How people like that could be walking on the Earth, he had no idea. She was a traitor.

He was living in a small apartment in Leipzig, Germany. He went through all the language schools and immersion programs the Agency had to offer. He’d been working towards this one mission for the past five years. 

Living in Germany for the past five years, he got to know the people. His Agency got him a job at a corner cafe. Of course, that was his cover job. His real job began when he got home. 

He would often go on dates with the local ladies, and even one or two times, the local men. Finding the blonde was like finding a needle in a haystack. It was a time-consuming, painstaking process. But it was starting to pay off.

All intel pointed to Germany. She was here. Somewhere. They just needed to find her. 

He had other operatives in France and Italy. He also had operatives in Frankfurt and Prague. He felt as if this year was the year they’d find her and bring her to justice. 

He went out to go grocery shopping. He made sure to put his ear piece in, and affix his voice-activate mic to his shirt. He started his walk to the store.

He passed St. Thomas Church on his way to Lidl. It was a gorgeous day out, and he took some time to look at the church. He’d been here for a long time, and still didn’t do much sightseeing. Today he’d make time. He wasn’t much of a religious man, but Martin Luther preached there when he was alive. Johan Sebastian Bach also is associated with this church.

He rounded the corner and saw a blonde head cross the street on the other side. There are many blondes in Germany. But he had memorized the photos they had of her. He let the team know he thinks he has eyes on her. 

“Ich glaube, ich habe sie gefunden,” he said into his mic. He followed her. It seems she was also going to the grocery store.

Inside the store he did his regular shopping, glancing up every now and then to look around the store. He eventually ran into her where all the various cheeses were located. He accidentally-on-purpose bumped her cart with his.

“Tut mir leid,” he said, looking directly into her eyes. 

She looked right back at him, and her eyes locked for a moment longer than he expected. She smiled seductively at him like he was prey. All he could do is smile back and excuse himself to continue shopping.

“Sie ist es,” he whispered in his mic.

He checked out with his food and was placing his goods into his own reusable bags when he felt someone walk up to him. He smelled her first. She smelled of vanilla and caramel.

“Oh hallo! Möchten Sie einen Kaffee mit mir trinken?” she asked. He told her he had to take his groceries home first. Her German was perfect. He hoped his German was too. He continued in German.

“Meet me at the place across from St. Thomas?” she asked.

“A bit up front, don’t you think?” he asked, almost letting his English slip out. He hadn’t spoken English in five years or so.

“I don’t know. Depends. I do like sipping coffee,” she said, licking her bottom lip.

‘ _Jesus, Jack, what are you doing?_ ’ he asked himself. 

“Alright. Just coffee,” he said.

She rolled her eyes at him and smiled. 

“Right. Just coffee. I’ll come with you,” she said a bit matter-of-factly.

He let out a small laugh and walked to the door with their food in hand, and walked to the car park. They parted ways and he said he’d meet her as soon as he could for coffee.

He arrived at the small coffee place. She was already sitting outside waiting for him. He smiled at her and told her he was going inside to order, and asked if she needed anything else. She did not. 

Five minutes later he came out and sat with her. They talked for two hours. He was sure the team was recording everything.

“I have a company event tomorrow and do not have a date,” she said.

He smiled at her obvious attempt to get him to accompany her. 

“Now, how could I refuse such an offer?” he asked her. She smiled back at him. 

“Good. Seven at the Steigenberger. Formal,” she said, immediately standing up and walking away from the coffee shop.

He sat there stunned for a moment before his ear piece lit up with questions, instructions, and an order to pick up for various anti-toxins. Just in case.

…

The next evening he got dressed in a tux and made his way over to the Steigenburger. He found her at the bar. She wore a red dress with no back to it. He wasn’t sure how it was staying on her. She was obviously not wearing any undergarments. 

Her hair was coiffed up away from her face, held in place by god knows how many bottles of hair spray. 

He walked up to the bar next to her and asked if the seat beside her was taken. She smiled at him and turned to face him. He lost his breath. 

The front of the dress plummeted between her breasts and left nothing to the imagination. He could see her nipples standing out under the red, silky material. She wore no jewelry. 

Her make up was a little heavier than he expected for a work event, but then again, wearing a dress with nothing under it was also a bit odd for a work event. How he was going to get through this night without fucking her he had no idea. 

He had some training in resisting this type of temptation, especially on a target. But again, she was his target, and perhaps he could eliminate her after he got her in her bedroom. He heard his ear piece click one time. That was the clue that backup had arrived at the hotel.

She looked him up and down like a piece of meat. Perhaps she wanted him, too. 

“Wir sollten gehen,” she said, taking his hand and walking him to where the event was being held.

The ballroom was not large. It was a small event with less than 100 people. The music was being played by a septet. She took him straight to the dance area and began to dance slowly with him.

She pressed her body into him, and he enveloped her with his arms. She put her head on his shoulder and put her mouth next to his neck. Every few steps he could feel her lips touch his neck. He didn’t think he was going to get out of this.

Slowly, one of her hands moved to grab his ass. He jumped at the touch. He felt her laugh into his neck. Her hand then moved around to his front. He was already half hard. She lifted her head and looked him in the eyes.

“Wir müssen nicht bleiben,” she purred. He didn’t want to stay, either. She whispered that she has a room.

They walked to the elevator with his hand on her ass. Definitely no underwear. They got in the elevator and she immediately began kissing him. His hands were all over the silky material of the dress, and he already started to hike her dress up. Then the elevator stopped and the door opened. 

They almost ran down the hall to her room. The moment her door shut, he slammed her back into the door with one arm. He kissed her hard, and undid his pants with his other hand. She hiked up her dress and wrapped one leg around his waist. He moved to her and thrust up inside of her.

He grabbed both of her legs and pinned her to the door. She was wrapped around him. He used his mouth to bite gently on her breasts, his saliva darkening the material on the dress. She held his shoulders so she wouldn’t slide down the door. 

Her clit was rubbing against his lower abdomen. He was thrusting hard and fast up into her. He was big and hard, and she was wet and willing. She’d fucked on the job before. She didn’t mind it. Gave her a great release sometimes. This guy had her coming quick. He was good. She didn’t have to fake it this time.

When he felt her come, he let her ride it out, then let go of her legs. He wasn’t done yet. She looked at him and removed her dress. She walked over to the counter and poured two shots of whiskey. She gave him the one in her left hand, and she took the one in her right. They both kicked it back and resumed the sex.

She had him lay on the bed. She started to remove his clothing and bent down and took him into her mouth. When she noticed him not moving any more, she stood up to face him. She spoke to him in perfect English.

“Well, thank you for the fuck, Agent O’Neill. I haven’t been fucked like that in a long time. I’m glad we ran into each other. The nerve agent I gave to you will wear off in a few hours. Unless of course I kill you,” she said, going back to the counter and picking up a knife and looking at it, them putting it back down. 

“I can make this look like a suicide. You know it and I know it,” she said with daggers in her eyes. 

All he could do is stare at her. The nerve agent paralyzed him. He couldn’t even tilt his head to activate the mic in his neck. He was going to die because he went into this night thinking with the wrong head. He didn’t even get to blow his load.

She climbed on top of him and rode him again until she came again. All he could do is lay there. 

When she got off of him she checked to see if he came. He did. She reached between her legs and scooped some out. She smeared his semen on his stomach.

“Nice,” she said.

Then she went back to the counter and grabbed the knife.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's team comes to the rescue only to find an interesting message left behind...literally behind.
> 
> I wish we had a Kudos button for our betas, because GWhite needs some love for helping this along.

Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later, O’Neill’s team came crashing through his door. The target was long gone. They noticed him not moving, and called in the doctor. It took her twenty minutes to arrive, and by then, Jack was able to use his muscles again. 

They saw his ass was bleeding. Someone, presumably the target, cut him with a knife. The team had him stay still and remain on his stomach until the doctor got there. Doctor Fraiser began to clean the blood from his cheeks. When she got all the blood off she stood up and stared at Jack’s ass.

“Daniel, come look at this. Bring your camera,” the Doctor said.

Daniel walked over and stared at his coworker’s behind.

“Huh. Interesting. Let me get pictures. Can you wipe him one more time? He is seeping,” he said, not really able to contain his laughter. 

“Funny. Hurry up. What the hell is going on?” Jack asked.

“It appears your target left us a message,” Fraiser said.

“What does it say?” he asked.

“ _I didn’t do it_ ,” Daniel said. 

Daniel got done taking pictures and Fraiser had him roll over. She examined his front for any marks or injuries. Her hands palpated a crusty area on his lower abdomen. She rolled her eyes at him and let out a choice cuss word.

“Really?” she admonished him.

He looked at her innocently, but they all knew what he did. They all heard it over the microphone.

“Alright, I need to stitch one of these up. I’ll numb you first,” Fraiser said.

“Just make sure you really jam in the needle,” Jack said to the Doctor.

Fraiser put in three stitches in Jack’s back end and then put dressing over the wounds. She had him roll over. She checked his motor skills to make sure he was back in the land of the living. He passed her initial tests. She didn’t know what toxin was used on him.

“Make sure you guys pack up the shot glasses. I want a full tox report. I’d like to know what she gave him. OK, I’m done. I will leave you to get dressed.”

Fraiser left the room. Jack tried to stand up and was still a bit woozy. The guys turned their back so Jack could have a little privacy, not that they all didn’t already see the text message on his butt.

The stitches pulled against his boxers. He winced at the minor pain, and walked slowly to get his pants. He put one leg into the pants, and struggled with the second leg. He got frustrated and sat on the bed on the one butt cheek without stitches and slowly put his other leg into his pants. This will be fun, he thought. 

He stood up and pulled up the pants. He zipped himself up, and buckled his belt. He turned to look for his shirt, and at the same time, put his hands in his pockets to push them back down into place. He felt something in his pocket.

He pulled out broken pieces of microfiche. He had no idea how they got into his pocket. Then the other shoe dropped. She did it. She cut him and left a message, and dropped the fiche into his pocket. This was a message for him.

“Hey, Murray,” Jack started to say to one of his team members.

Murray turned to look at Jack, and raised an eyebrow to him as he waited for whatever it was Jack had to say. Jack furled his eyebrows, then decided to not say anything about the night.

“Just thank you for having my back,” Jack said. Murray bowed and walked out of the room. 

Jack put the rest of his clothes on. His mind was going a hundred miles an hour. 

His cover was blown here, so they put Jack on a plane back to Langley. He had a non-stop flight from Frankfurt to Dulles. He had a lot of time to process what he knew. What he knew wasn’t a lot. But for now she cut him a message into his flesh, and left him broken microfiche pieces. He had to figure out how to put it all back together to see what was on the film.

He hadn’t seen or interacted with anyone on his team in person for five years. He knew he could trust them for the op that just ended. He didn’t know who he could trust with this.

He’d never been paranoid about the job. He was just cautious. He knew there was one person he couldn’t trust, but who could help him. When he settled back into the job at headquarters, perhaps he’d make contact. 

…

Three days passed. He’d been the subject of endless meetings, more tests, and a psych eval. His ass was healing, and he’d get his stitches taken out in four more days. 

He didn’t live far from work, maybe a ten minute drive without traffic. They had him in a nice house along the Potomac right off of 123. It was part of his new persona. The elite, attractive rich man with a lot of ties into defense contracts. Such was the life of an international spy.

He put his bags down in his new bedroom, which also faced the Potomac. He sat on the bed and pulled out the microfiche. He had to know what was on this. He decided to make contact.

He put an ad in the Washington Post Classified section. All it said was ‘Starskey has a job for Hutch.’ Every day for two weeks Jack had morning coffee at the Starbucks in McLean. On the fourteenth day, a visitor sat down across the table from him.

“Welcome home, Jack,” the man said.

“Maybourne,” was all Jack said.

“This must be good,” Maybourne said.

“It is. When can we meet?” Jack asked.

“Meet me at my place in Annapolis tomorrow. Doesn’t matter when. I’m there all day,” Maybourne said. 

Jack nodded his head.

“You do remember where it is, right?” Maybourne asked sarcastically. Jack had been gone five years, afterall.

“Funny. See you tomorrow, Harry.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last full chapter! Enjoy!

Jack parked his truck in the garage at Annapolis Towne Center and walked to Harry’s house off of Forest Drive. He knocked on the door, and was invited inside. Harry waved his hand at Jack indicating for him not to speak. Harry walked to the kitchen and flipped a switch. 

“OK. Jammers and white noise are on. Now we can talk. What’s going on?” Harry asked.

Jack handed him the microfiche. They walked into what could only be described as a lab. Harry walked to the closet in the room and took out a big, plastic box. The box contained a microfiche reader.

“It’s in pieces. I can put them together under the magnifier. So what’s the story with this? Where did it come from?”

Jack explained to Harry about the woman in Germany, and how he thinks that she was set up. He told him about the carvings on his ass and then finding the microfiche.

“Oh, I know who you mean. Wow, Jack. You nailed that? She seems way out of your league,” Harry said, fiddling with the film on the reader. 

“Yes, well, I did. Now I think she’s trying to give me clues to help her,” Jack said, scratching his butt cheeks. The cuts must be healing, he thought. 

Harry laughed at Jack, then turned back to the microfiche. He took in a deep breath.

“You’ve never seen anything on this film? None of it?” Harry asked.

“Nope. No way I could read that without a reader, and I don’t know who to trust at work now. Been gone five years, and this happened right before they brought me back. So no. Why?”

“Jack, there’s documents on here and memos that implicate the CEO of Cyberdyne Systems of cheating the government. And not just our government. Multiple governments. Someone was dumb enough to make records of the transactions.”

“What does that mean?” Jack asked.

“I think your girl was a plant as one of his employees. That’s the only way she could have gotten this. You think she was framed for the murders of the operatives?” Harry asked.

“I think so. If she was just a plant, why would she have to murder? It doesn’t make any sense. Unless he did it,” Jack said, pointing to a picture on the reader of the President and CEO of Cyberdyne Systems - Mr. Robert Kinsey.

“He can still find her,” Harry said.

“I know. That’s why I have to get to her first. She knew it was me when we hooked up. She used my name after she drugged me. She was seeking me out just as I was seeking her out. Is there anything on that microfiche that would indicate where she went?” Jack asked.

“Not that I see. But, Senator Fisher is also in here. He must be Kinsey’s guy in Congress,” Harry added.

“Alright. What do we do?” Jack asked.

…

Jack spent the next year and a half quietly gathering information about Cyberdyne and Fisher. Kinsey was absolutely up to no good, and Fisher was confirmed as Kinsey’s inside man. There was one Branch Director at work that Jack confided in. The Director would help on the case. 

Jack had been placed as a defense contractor who needed to work with Kinsey and his business on a new missile defense system. Jack was finding numerous instances where Kinsey subverted ITAR laws. Kinsey was selling US classified information on the new missile system to the highest international bidder. Someone had gotten sloppy inside Kinsey’s camp. Now Jack had the proof he needed to bring down Kinsey.

...

Three more months had passed before Jack was ready to present his case to his boss. He sat down in front of Director Siler, and had all of his ducks in a row. Siler smiled at the conclusions Jack had presented.

“We’ve waited a long time to get this slimy sonofabitch, Agent O’Neill. Well done. I’ll take it over from here,” Siler said.

“But, sir, this is my…” Jack started before Siler cut him off.

“I know, Jack. But I got this one now. We don’t need your cover blown just yet. We need you in place for a meeting Kinsey is going to have in Hong Kong. Your plane leaves tonight. Go. Get out of here. Instructions are on your desk,” Siler said.

Jack was confused, but he obeyed his next set of orders. He was still their top international man. If they needed him on Kinsey’s case, then he’d see it out until the end.

“Yes, sir,” Jack said, and got up to go home to pack.

…

Jack checked into his grande harbor view suite at the Peninsula in Hong Kong. If he was to play the part of a rich defense contractor, this is where he should be staying. He looked out over Victoria Harbor before heading downstairs to go out to find a place to eat. He wasn’t in the mood for upscale hotel restaurant food.

He found a place called Haiku for dinner. It also sat on the waterfront. He had just sat down and received his drink when someone joined him at the table. It was Siler and Kinsey. 

“Hello, _partner_ ,” Kinsey smirked, “fancy meeting you here.”

“I doubt that. What’s going on?” Jack asked.

“Jack, I want to thank you for giving Siler the information that you dug up on me. Siler is going to make sure that the information you provided, and you, never see the light of day again,” Kinsey said, leaning over to take Jack’s drink. He kicked it back in one move. “Good night, gentlemen,” Kinsey said, and got up and left the restaurant. 

“Siler, what the hell are you doing? You can’t be serious,” Jack started.

“More than serious. And once we find your little whore, we will have no more loose ends to take care of. Get up. Let’s go,” Siler said, indicating he had a gun.

Jack stared at him before getting up. He walked to the bar and put enough money down to cover three people’s drinks.

Siler took him outside and they walked a few blocks to an industrial part of town. The pier they were on was mostly construction equipment and vehicles. No businesses were here. There were really no other people around. Siler could kill him and his body probably would never be found. 

“Siler, what’s this all about? What are you doing?” Jack asked him.

“Sure. Why not. I’m going to kill you anyways. Jack, there’s money out there to be made. Lots of it. People in Congress know how to get it. All they need is a company to funnel that money through. Come on, Jack! You of all people should know this!” Siler said laughing.

Jack started to move, and looked over Siler’s shoulder at something.

“Don’t even think about it,” Siler said, pulling out his gun. Jack stopped.

“Come on, Siler. Enough. What do you hope to gain out of this? You are their pawn, too. They will kill you, too,” Jack said.

“You’re wrong. I’m right where Fisher needs me. You think Kinsey would waste this?” Siler said with another laugh.

“Once we get the girl, there will be no more loose ends,” Siler said.

“What loose ends? What are you even talking about?” Jack asked.

Siler stared at Jack, trying to figure out if he should just tell him or not. He decided he had nothing to lose.

“She knows who killed the three operatives. With her gone, we are free,” Siler said.

“You killed your own men,” Jack said, rather than asked.

“They gave me no choice. They figured me out, just like you have. I went on _’vacation’_ and killed them all,” Siler said.

Jack smirked at Siler.

“You get all that, Carter?” he said out loud.

“I sure did, Jack,” they heard from behind Siler. 

Siler spun around to point the gun at Sam, but she was faster. Jack saw blue lightning light up the area where Sam was standing in the shadows. Her blue lightning took down Siler. Jack kicked Siler’s gun out of his hand. 

Sam walked over to Siler and zip tied his hands behind his back while he was still semiconscious on the ground. 

“How did you know I was here?” Sam asked.

“I didn’t. I knew someone was here, just didn’t know it was you,” he said. “You moved too much in the shadows. Next time, just don’t move,” he said with a smile. 

She smiled back at him.

“And what the hell is that?” he asked, pointing to an ‘S-shaped’ weapon that spit out that blue lighting.

“Not really sure. Another top-secret government program going on under our noses. I’m pretty sure aliens are involved. Kinsey is probably involved in that, too,” she said laughing. He laughed with her.

“Put your hat back on. You don’t exactly blend in here. Take my room key and go straight back to my room. Don’t call anyone, don’t order anything. In fact, give me your phone. Lay low. Let me call this in and contact someone who can help me. I’ll be up as soon as I can, OK?” he said to her.

“Alright. I trust you,” she said, “see you shortly.”

Jack called headquarters and told him what had happened. The Hong Kong team came and met with Jack, and took Director Siler into custody. Jack knew getting Kinsey and Fisher would take more time. But with the confession caught on tape, he was sure Sam could be cleared of her murder and traitor charges.

Jack returned to his hotel room in Hong Kong. They had him on a return flight in two days. That’s all the time he had to try to convince them to let Sam come home. If he could not, he’d have to leave her here and work on getting her cleared from Langley.

Sam had already taken a shower, and was walking around his hotel room in her bra and panties. He walked in the door and his breath was taken away. Their eyes met for a few moments before she turned to walk to the large windows that faced the harbor. She put her hands up on the windows in an obvious invitation to Jack.

He walked up behind her and pressed himself into her. His hands grabbed at her upper thighs, and made their way up the sides of her body, around to her breasts. His mouth found her neck, and he felt her nipples harden. He gently bent her forward on the window with one palm between her shoulder blades, that same hand tickling down her spine and then holding on to one of her hips. 

His other hand undid his pants. Once his pants were removed, he grabbed both of her hips and he took her from behind against that window. She reached down to where they were joined, and massaged her clit. It did not take her long before he made her come. A few minutes later, he pulled out and came on her back.

He pulled her upright, and held her body close to his. He could feel his semen slide between their skin. He held her by her breasts. She raised an arm up to caress the back of his head. She craned her neck around to capture his lips.

“Thank you,” she said into his mouth. “Shower?” she asked.

They spent the next day either talking or fucking. He was contacted by Harry. He got a text message the next night that said, ‘ _did you see the news?_ ’

They turned on the news and found out that there was a plane crash. Kinsey and Fisher had been on board the plane. There were no survivors. Apparently, another team had taken care of Kinsey and Fisher.

“Sam, I have to go home tomorrow. They have all the evidence to clear you, but I don’t know how long it will take. How will I find you again?” he asked.

She got up and walked to the table in the room. She took a pen and a piece of the hotel note paper and wrote on it.

“Meet me here when it is safe for me to come home. And thank you for trying to clear me. I’d have ended up dead somewhere never to be found if you didn’t trust the clues I left behind.”

“I’m glad I didn’t kill you in Germany,” he said with a smile.

“I’m glad you don’t mind me taking control when we fuck,” she said, smiling back at him.

They spent their last few hours together with Sam in total control of the night.

…

Jack flew home and got to work on getting Sam cleared. It took another month or two, but the Agency corrected her record, and cleared all charges against her. Jack texted Harry and said thank you.

The deal cut with Sam was that she would be forced to retire. Her cover was blown in too many countries now with the Interpol bulletin out on her. She had more than the twenty years needed to retire. She didn’t know what she’d do with her time, but she didn’t have to worry about that right now.

Jack had taken a month off of work. He was promoted to take over Siler’s old job. He was the best candidate for the position. No more undercover work. He was tired of that anyways.

Right now, Jack had things to do, and a certain person to see, and then bring her home. He felt as if his life were finally going in the direction he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The International Traffic in Arms Regulations (ITAR) is the United States regulation that controls the manufacture, sale, and distribution of defense and space-related articles and services as defined in the United States Munitions List (USML).


	4. Epilogue

Two years after they met, they were sitting on a beach on Aitutaki in the Cook Islands. She wore nothing more than small pieces of lycra over her nipples. The lycra bits were tied to her body around her neck and back with a ribbon tie. She wore another small bit of material around her mound, also tied to her body with a ribbon. Her ass was pretty much open for all to see, and he had no problem with that.

Of course she was slathered up with sunscreen. She had some of the fairest skin he has ever seen, touched, or tasted. He, on the other hand, seemed to be able to handle the sun much better. His skin was already tanned. He wore board shorts, and his chest and abs glistened with moisture as he began to sweat under the too hot sun. 

She looked over to him, her eyes already undressing him. Thoughts of swirling his cock around on her tongue were swirling around in her mind. She started to get up, and challenged him to follow her.

They ran to the water, and he immediately caught up to her and tackled her in the waist-deep water. The water was so warm, and so blue, and so see through. She swung around in his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her.

He kissed her deeply. They didn’t care who saw them. No one was on the beach today but them. His hands were holding her perfectly round, basically naked ass. He pulled her down on him so she could feel that she already had him wanting her. She broke the kiss.

“I’m glad you remembered my note I gave you in Hong Kong. Who would have thought two years ago that we’d be here today,” she said, gazing into his deep, brown eyes. She ran her fingers through the back of his head.

“I was supposed to kill you,” he laughed, “but instead, I fucked you.” They both laughed.

“Ya, right. More like I fucked you,” she said with a smile. Then she sobered.

“If it weren’t for my creativity in trying to get information to you, I never would have been cleared. Thank you for believing in me.”

“Always,” he spoke back to her as he kissed her again.

“Let’s go to the room. I’m all hot and horny now,” she said.

He took her back into their seaside bungalow. They didn’t even make it to the bed before he had her sparse pieces of lycra off to the sides of her breasts. His mouth went back and forth between both hard buds. She tasted of salt water, sand, and sweat.

He moved the sparse material between her legs, and gently probed her. She was hot and horny for him. He slowly entered her with one finger, then two, then three. 

He removed his board shorts, and took her again against the door before they collapsed into the bed.

He was laying on his stomach with his ass out for her to see. She was running her fingers along his scars. The scars that she left on his body. 

“I didn’t do it,” she read out loud. “Who was it that actually ended up reading that?” she asked him.

“Ironically, it was our field doctor, Janet Fraiser. When she wiped the blood off she laughed at me and said that you left a message,” he said with a fond memory. 

“I’m just glad someone took the time to put together the pieces of the microfiche I left in your pocket. I really didn’t kill those men,” she said again. 

He doesn’t know why she still had to repeat that she didn’t do it. She was cleared of all wrongdoing, and then offered a full retirement. She even got an award for turning in the men who were the actual traitors, dead or alive. 

“Sam, I know you didn’t. You don’t have to worry anymore,” he said, brushing her hair out of her face. He rolled over to face her.

“I know. But I still look over my shoulder and wonder if anyone is following me.”

“Well, that, my dear, comes with the job - active or retired. So when we get back, you want to come to my retirement? Whenever that happens?” he asked.

“I was kind of hoping to be around for more than just your retirement,” she said.

He smiled with his smart-ass smirk that she had grown to love.

“I say we finish our vacation and see where it takes us. I’d like nothing more than to spend my life with you, watching your back,” he said.

“Alright. But, until then, I think we need to take a shower. We've got sand everywhere.”

“Great idea,” he said. 

Then they took a shower and found creative ways to clean each other off. They had three more days in paradise before returning to the United States. And perhaps, the rest of their lives.


End file.
